


Крепкие объятия

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джону нужны крепкие объятия. Шерлок не знал об этом.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 13





	Крепкие объятия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cuddles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985388) by [Aelfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelfay/pseuds/Aelfay). 

Когда это произошло, сердце Шерлока чуть не разорвалось.

Джон вернулся. С тех пор прошло уже некоторое время. Они стали _парой_. Рози носила фамилию Шерлока. Но каждую ночь, когда Джон ложился спать, Шерлок спал в своей собственной комнате, и этого было достаточно. Этого было достаточно.

В тот день Джон пришёл домой, дрожа от усталости. Наступив на задники, он снял ботинки, а потом повесил куртку. Заметив, что морщины на лице Джона углубились, Шерлок забеспокоился. Встав, Шерлок включил чайник и достал кружки, решив помочь самым британским способом − чаем. Ощутив нерешительное прикосновение к руке, Шерлок замер и обернулся. 

Джон старался не встречаться с ним взглядом, и Шерлок похолодел от страха, задаваясь вопросом, не натворил ли он что-то. Джон схватил его за рукав и потянул к дивану, не встречаясь с ним взглядом, а потом сел, усадив его к себе на колени. Шерлок позволил себя направлять, смущённый, встревоженный и напуганный.

Шумно и измученно вдохнув, Джон спрятал лицо на груди Шерлока. Ощутив холодную щёку Джона напротив своего тёплого сердца, Шерлок почувствовал, как оно учащённо забилось.

Он притянул Джона к себе. Тот тихонько всхлипнул, а потом его руки крепко сжались, жадно ища утешения, и Шерлок понял, что Джон _боится, как бы он не отстранился_.

Прижав к себе Джона покрепче, Шерлок тихо прошептал: − Я здесь... Я здесь, Джон. − Он почувствовал, как мышцы Джона расслабляются, а дыхание успокаивается. Армейский доктор нашёл защиту и покой в Шерлоке, выбрав именно его из всех людей на планете. Шерлок любил его, любил отчаянно, поэтому поклялся, что Джон больше никогда не будет выглядеть так испуганно, когда ему потребуется что-то столь простое, как крепкие объятия.


End file.
